Handprints of the Dead
Handprints is a series created by DeathlyLogic which follows the events and investigations surrounding a mysterious serial killer. Playing out as a puzzle, the series works to shock, and intrigue, viewers through police-recovered footage. Plot Synopsis In 2001, a pastor known to the local community as "The Caretaker" began to dabble in the occult, creating the Cult of Coolificus Coolage. Two months later, the Three Blind Mice case came to light; this case entailed the blinding and neutering, of three individuals, while they were locked in a house. The ritual was meant to use the fear, agony, and desperation of the three men to summon a Dekn Lord, but went astray when one of the men, Adam Spirit, escaped. It is then believed that Adam Spirit went on to murder the remaining members of the cult, under the guise of The Hooks Killer. Later kidnapping the pregnant daughter of The Caretaker (and his own sister), Evelyn Spirit, Adam removed her baby and eviscerated her. It was then believed that Adam then consumed the infant, to shock the detectives. This was known as the Epitaph Case. After this case, the Hooks killer went dark for eight years. Flash-forward to 2010; a young man is found murdered in his house, the same house from the original Three Blind Mice Case, and all signs point towards mad scientist Alexander Tamil. The detective assigned to the case, Detective Edmond Carrie, along with the help of amateur detective Gregory Rogge, realizes that there were multiple individuals in the house at the time of the man's murder. This second culprit was believed to be Hooks. The events that occurred in the following months set the groundwork for the second case file. With Edmond and Gregory both found dead in a car crash, all cases were suspended until an amateur detective, Damien Spirit (the adopted son of The Caretaker), caught wind of activity in one of the local music shops. This spawned the second case. Flash forward again to 2012. Case II begins with Damien investigating the music store Glass Cow's Strings and Strums for activity related to The Hooks killer. He ends up finding connection between the store manager, Martian Taylor, and Hooks, but is found gruesomely murdered shortly after. Upon finding the body of Damien, more detectives join in on the case, but are cut short in investigating when a possessed Tamil shows up in Strings and Strums and a shoot-out occurs. This shoot-out, the Shoot-out of October 3rd, opened up a .reality break in which one timeline was halted with the creation of monsters that take over the town of Comshine, while another remains constant. In Dust to Dust, Daniel Taylor, a participant in the original Hooks Documentary, has begun investigating into all known locations of The Hooks Killer. He is transported to the home of The Three Blind Mice Killings and from there he experiences strange horrific experiences and disappears entirely, leaving only his camera and audio logs behind. Through his audio logs, it is revealed that Hooks was not only the father of Evelyn Spirit's child, but that the consumed child in the Epitaph Case may not have been his own. Trivia and Speculation * Handprints was originally part of The Reality Branch storyline of the Chronologies. It was set in The Orok Branch, which dealt exclusively with King Orok and The Hooks Killer. * Acts as an introduction to The Hooks Killer and the Cult of Coolificus Coolage. * It is one of the few series related to The Arkn Mythos that does not delve into supernatural tones and themes, basing itself more in reality. * According to DeathlyLogic, the videos of Handprints have no set chronological order (as they occur across multiple time periods in numerous timelines, and it would be impossible to place them in any particular order). Behind the Scenes Production * During production, the series was considered to be "cursed" due to the many misfortunes that struck DeathlyLogic while working (or trying to work) on it. * The baby eaten by Hooks in one episode was made of ribs covered in barbeque sauce. * DeathlyLogic had plans for a number of spin-offs and other plans related to the series: ** The final uploaded video of the series had Hooks informing the audience that he was searching for his son, Cain Spirit (the "baby" Hooks allegedly fathered with his own sister). Cain would have been revealed to be MedBoy456, leading to a crossover with that series. This was cancelled after FeralWasteland prematurely ended the series. ** A short film called Red God, originally slated for release in the summer of 2016. For various reasons, the film was also cancelled. ** There were also plans to reboot Handprints as a stand-alone, non-Arkn Mythos webseries. DeathlyLogic also cancelled these plans. Category:Webseries Category:The Reality Branch Category:Non-canon Category:Extended Universe Category:Deleted Series